


Bakemono

by SugarLace



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Shiro!Kaneki Ken, canon divergence kinda?, coffee shop AU, french words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLace/pseuds/SugarLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama's feelings are quite obvious and at first are unrequited. Eventually or rather quickly Kaneki begins reciprocating these feelings, "Slowly then all at once." And somewhere along the line it turns into a coffee shop AU... wait it already is one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Fair

I didn't ask for any of this. To become a ghoul, the cravings for human flesh, none of it. Anteiku was the closest thing I've ever had to a home, but the way I got it was through a tragedy. And because of it I'm not able to be with my best friend Hide, it's for his own safety. I probably pity myself way too much. I can't stand having to eat humans but I'm slowly getting use to it. I'm also getting use the nightmares that keep me up at unholy hours. Though, that's probably a tragedy in itself. But it's not all bad, I get to spend tons of time with Hinami and teach her all kinds of kanji, she's  definitely the little sister I never had.

 Tsukiyama has also been hanging around me a lot more often, I'm still not sure if he's a blessing or a curse. He brings me books and cooks me food, he also brings Hinami flowers everyday. He's like a completely different person from the one who tried to eat me. He could just be trying to build my trust again in order to screw me over, but that's why I'm keeping an eye on him.  

 "Onii-chan!"  

 Hinami ran into my room, the door was half open anyway.

 "What is it Hinami-chan?"

I was sitting on the edge of my bed reading a book, I was hallway done with it.  

"Flower man is here to see you."  

That's when I noticed Hinami was holding a bouquet of white roses.

"Ok I'm coming out, give me a minute."

She nodded and pranced out the door. I'm not sure why Tsukiyama is here right now, but then again he never really has a reason to come. I stopped questioning it awhile ago. I reluctantly got off my bed, closed my book and placed it on my bedside table.

Tsukiyama was sitting on the couch next to Hinami, she was  giggling, I wonder what they were talking about. Tsukiyama turned to look at me as if he could smell my presents, creep.

"Bonjour mon chérie."

I couldn't stand it when he spoke to me in a language I didn't understand. Hinami winked at Tsukiyama, I think she was trying to be discreet. She then hopped off the couch and  fled to her room.

Tsukiyama patted the place next to him on the couch, "Have a seat Kaneki-kun."

I folded my arms over my chest, "I'm not sure I want to be that close to you Tsukiyama-san."

"Oh Kaneki-kun, you wound me," he  faked  hurt, and I rolled my eyes making my way over to the couch. I sat as far from him as I could, unfortunately that wasn't too far because he was basically sat in the middle of the couch.

"What is it you want Tsukiyama-san? I was in the middle of reading," I looked over at him, as he blinked I watched his impossibly long eyelashes flutter. Does he wear  mascara or something? 

"Well it has something to do with your love of books mon petit. There is a book fair this weekend, your favorite authors will be there doing a book signing. I already informed the little lady and she's very excited, so I wanted to ask if you'd be interested in going too?"

That actually sounds nice, this would be a good chance to pick up more novels, I'm running low on reading material. And Hinami too, the only thing was... Tsukiyama planned this. I don't believe he'd ever hurt Hinami but I can't help but recall the last time he invited me out.

I  involuntarily cracked my right index finger, Tsukiyama visible tensed.

"Now Kaneki-kun I know what you're thinking but please hear me out. I no longer have any intention of  eating you or hurting you in anyway. I honestly thought you and the little lady would enjoy this. We can come back before it gets dark, and leave in the morning. I'll have my driver take us."

I took in everything he had to say and exhaled deeply as I relaxed.

"Fine, but mostly for Hinami," I leaned in closer looking Tsukiyama dead in the eyes as I spoke, "I'm trusting you Tsukiyama-san."

He smiled, nodding, "Of  course mon amour."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning I got out of bed having only slept three hours. I smelt coffee and when I dragged myself to the kitchen I saw Hinami making some. She was dressed in a pretty floral dress, one Tsukiyama bought her. 

"Morning  Onii-chan, I made you coffee," She smiled. 

I made my way over to the table and had a seat, "Thanks Hinami-chan."

She placed a cup of coffee  in front of me and had a seat across from me.

"Did you sleep well  Onii-chan?"

I didn't like that Hinami worried about me so much, she's still a kid, and yet  she's been through so much. I try my best not to worry her but sometimes I can't help my screams at night. 

"Yes I did, thanks Hinami..."

I use to be able to make Hinami smile but now I feel like I'm such a downer on her. Sometimes I can't help but be grateful for Tsukiyama's presents, his light heartedness is good for her.

There was a knock on the door and Hinami stood up, "I'll get it."

"Bonjour little lady, today I brought you mountain  Lili's." 

From the table I could see Tsukiyama handing Hinami flowers and  stepping inside. 

"Thanks so much Flower man, they're beautiful," She sniffed them as she closed the door.

"Oh Hinami you made coffee how dolce," Tsukiyama made his way to the table eyeing me. 

"My sweet Kaneki-kun, good morning."

I  scoffed, looking away. "Why are you here so early, you said we'd be leaving at eleven, it's only nine."

Hinami placed a cup of coffee in front of the chair next to me then sat back down in her seat across from me.

"Flower man, your coffee is ready."

Tsukiyama sat next to me and I glared at him, why does he have to be so close and why does he smell like roses.

"The early bird  catches the worm, doesn't it Kaneki-kun?"

I rolled my eyes, as annoying as Tsukiyama was he's not a bad guy, I could see it in his eyes. His ridiculously purple eyes. Whatever it was that made him evil before seems to be gone now. I took a sip of my coffee deciding that I've been thinking about Tsukiyama way too much lately.

"I'm done with my coffee so I'm going to go brush my hair," Hinami announced as she sent Tsukiyama a wink and headed to her room. Did she have a crush on him or something?

I sent Tsukiyama a glare," Why the hell does Hinami-chan keep winking at you?"

"Is someone jealous?" Tsukiyama chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Jealous?... What  th- no, what the hell do I have to be jealous of?"

I felt my face grow warm and Tsukiyama just snickered to himself.

"I'm only teasing mon petit, truth is the little lady is helping me with something."

Why would he need Hinami's help with something, I don't know why but I really didn't like the idea of that. 

"Kaneki-kun I wanted to tell you that... I'm really looking forward to spending the day with you," His cheeks tinted pink as he said this, and I was caught off guard by the  sincerity in his voice. 

"Umm..." To this I wasn't sure what to say, what could I say. I'm actually surprised that I'm not repulsed by him right now. 

I tucked some hair behind my ears, a nervous habit and dared a glance at the purple man. He was... smiling. 

"T-thanks... I guess... I'm gonna go shower now." I stud up and brought my cup to the sink before leaving the kitchen and heading to the bathroom.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 A few hours later I found myself in an unfortunate situation. While the three of us were walking around the book fair we ran into Touka. Hinami decided to go off with her leaving me stuck with the purple headed man. I didn't want to think about it too hard, but the whole thing seemed kind of planned. I mean Touka could have just joined us, instead they split off. I shuck my head to get rid of the unnecessary thoughts and exhaled deeply. 

"Kaneki-kun, are you not enjoying yourself?" 

Tsukiyama and I were walking around checking out all the stands, he offered to buy me some books but I'd rather not owe him. I haven't said much to him since we separated from Touka and Hinami. I had this weird feeling about being alone with him... I didn't know how to explain it. It was weird, he's weird.

"Kaneki-kun?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately tensed. 

"Oh umm, sorry Tsukiyama san... I was just in my head."

I looked over to him and relaxed as he removed his hand. 

"If you would like to go back home mon chérie I can take you?" He looked at me concerned. 

"No Tsukiyama san, I'm fine here. Why don't we head that way," I pointed in a random direction to be honest, but it was the path with less people which is why I picked it. He nodded and we continued to walk together. His hand brushed slightly against mine a few times, normally I wouldn't care much about something like that but, it made me feel really...weird? Was weird even the right word. 

"Hey Tsukiyama-san..."

He looked over to me and grinned, "Oui?"

"Would you mind if I held your hand?" I looked up at him, not giving anything away with my expression. A light pink dusted his cheeks as his eyes widened. Without confirmation I took hold of his hand as we continued to walk. Trying to gage this feeling... It was so unfamiliar. 

"Ka-Kaneki-kun... This is so sudden, and here I thought you hated me."

"Shut it, It's not that I hate you and it's not that I like you. I was just seeing something."

We walked like that for awhile, he had no intention of letting go but eventually I'd had enough. I got some books signed, bought some new ones, with my own money, and it wasn't a bad day. It was around four when we met back up with Touka and Hinami. She went on about the books she got and what she did with Touka. I smiled and nodded and held her hand as we walked to the car. We said our goodbyes to Touka and went home. 

Tsukiyama didn't bother coming back inside with us, instead he had his driver take him home. He spoke his farewells in French or whatever and I didn't bother pretending that I knew what he was saying. But then he did something that I wasn't expecting. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. My initial response was to beat him down, but then my knees felt week for some unexplained reason. So I just kind of glared at him but I could feel that my gaze held no malice. Hinami squealed and ran to her room and I really didn't want to be alone with him right now. 

"Let's do this again Kaneki-kun."

I didn't say anything and after that he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, my first TG fanfic. Hope you enjoyed, I'll probably update once a week or so. Thanks for reading!


	2. Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki falls asleep to the sound of Tsukiyama's voice.

"Kaneki-kun, you know I really rather like your black nails. They suit you."

"Yeah... ok," I said with a mouth full of food. "It's not really something I can help."

I stabbed my fork into another piece and cut it off with my knife, lifting it into my mouth, I was so hungry.  

"Onii-chan you seem to really like flower mans cooking," Hinami giggled next to me, enjoying her food as well.

"It's not bad," I mumbled, feeling a purple gaze on me. Tsukiyama came by about an hour ago and made his gourmet or whatever food. It's been so long since I've last eaten, at least it feels that way but in reality it probably hasn't been that long.

"Mon  chérie! I am so happy to see you enjoy my cooking."

It's been a week since the book fair and surprisingly this is the first I've seen Tsukiyama since. I've still seen Hinami with flowers daily, so he must have came by, but he didn't see me. I felt strange when I came to that conclusion.

It was about ten in the morning when Tsukiyama came with a bag full of ingredients. This isn't the first time he's made us breakfast but he's never made the meat this way before. It was especially delicious... but I'd never tell him that, last thing I want is to increase his ego.

"So flower man, do you think you could take me shopping today?"

Tsukiyama sat across from us, grinning in that creepy way he does but... I don't know if he actually learned to smile more normally or if I've just gotten use to it, but his smile wasn't all that disturbing to me as of late.

"Of course little princess, I'll buy you whatever your heart desires."

"Oh, and Onii-chan!" Hinami turned to me excitedly. "I'd really, really like it if you joined us."

Oh no...

"Hinami, you see- shopping isn't really my thing and..."

"But Onii-chan, I'd really like your help and our family wouldn't be complete if it was just me and flower man."

Family? It'd call our little group here a lot of things but, a  family ...? Either way I can't say no now that Hinami is insisting. I exhaled a defeated breath and smiled at Hinami.

"Alright, I'll join you."

Hinami giggled and I was glad that my presents made her happy, it was the least I could do for her. I was finished eating and attempted to clean up my and Hinami's dishes but was stopped by Tsukiyama.

"Please mon amour, allow me." He took the plates from me and began washing them. I couldn't help but wonder why he does things like this, but every time I do I can't come up with an answer. One day I should ask him myself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were about to head out to the mall and I was in my room trying to pick something to wear. When it comes to a wardrobe, unlike Tsukiyama I'm quite lacking. I ended up in something bland and simple to match my personality.

Afterwards I picked up my book that I had on the nightstand. I only had a few pages left to read and decided to finish it before we left.

I was on the last page and just about to close the cover when there was a knock on my door. Tsukiyama peeked his head in as I was putting my book down.

"You can come in if you want," I was surprised by how easily the words rolled off my tongue.

He nodded, tentatively coming inside and closing the door behind him. He had a seat next to me on the bed, it didn't bother me, mostly because there was no place else to sit. I didn't want to look at him in fear that I'd have more weird thoughts so I kept my gaze on the floor.

"Kaneki-kun may I ask what you were reading?"

"Snow frost, by Yui  Nakarima. I just finished it when you came in."

I dared a glance at him and he was actually in casual clothes, I couldn't help but think that it suit him. 

"Oui, that one is very good I've read it myself a few times," he said as he swept purple hair away from his face. 

His face... He has a nice face... I couldn't help but think.

"Mon  chérie is there something on my face?"

"Huh?"

"You were starring, is there food in my teeth?" He asked pulling out a pocket mirror to check.

I hadn't realized I'd been starring, I quickly looked away feeling embarrassed. 

"There's nothing on your face... I just zoned out," I said trying to hide these strange feelings. 

He pocketed his mirror after further examination of his face. He was so feminine, like a really manly girl... or a really girly man? I don't know.

"Kaneki-kun, you've been acting strange lately. Is there anything troubling you?" 

"Umm," I looked down trying to figure out how to answer him. "Nothing is particularly wrong... I just..." I hate you less? No I umm, like you slightly? I know you where mascara?!

He seemed closer to me all of a sudden, too close and today he smelled like lavender. I really wish I hadn't noticed that.

There was a knock at the door, then Hinami slowly peeked her head inside before coming in.

"Onii-chan, flower man, are you guys ready to go?"

Thank God for Hinami's perfect timing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Not too long later we were at the mall. Hinami had already bought most of the store and was still on the hunt for more. She was in the process of  shooing us  away to go check out a men's store but I really had no interest.

"I'll be fine here, but I feel bad if I'm the only one getting things so you guys should pick some things out too."

Tsukiyama was also encouraging me, he too knows about my lack of attire.

"Mon petit, please allow me to buy you at least one outfit. It wouldn't hurt you know."

And now I was being assaulted by both sides. I've come to realize that I'll do basically anything Hinami wants and when Tsukiyama is on her side I literally have no choice.

"Fine," I breathed, feeling defeated.

Before I knew it Tsukiyama took my hand in his, and was pulling me across the mall to the men's store parallel to Hinami's store. I hadn't realized right away when I was being dragged, but I wasn't resisting. I turned my head back to catch a glimpse of Hinami grinning wildly as if her evil plans had worked.

We walked into the store hand in hand and I didn't feel the need to let go. I could feel some stares on us, as if I care about that kind of thing. I'm still not sure what this is but I know that I don't dislike it.

"Kaneki-kun, how do you like this?" He let go of my hand in order to hold up a long sleeved gray shirt. Well he knew my style I'll give him that. Then he pulled out some dark denim jeans then handed them to me.

"Go try these on while I look for more."

"Ok," I said as I headed to the dressing room.

The dressing room was nicer than I thought it would be. It was spacious, one of the walls was a body mirror with lights a bit too bright above it. I hung the shirt and jeans up on the hooks provided as I proceeded to shed by clothing. The top was slim fit and hugged my form but it was really soft and didn't look bad. The jeans fit too and complemented the gray of the shirt.

Wait, how did Tsukiyama know my size? I decided not to think about that.

 I walked out of the dressing room and Tsukiyama was right outside with more clothes in arm.

"Oh Kaneki-kun! that suits you so well."

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't here to play dress up and to put the hundreds of dollars worth of clothes he had back... but he looked really happy. So I ended up trying on a few more outfits, we ended up being there longer than I originally planned but in the end, just like I wanted I only ended up getting the first outfit. They packaged it in a fancy bag and that's when I realized that Tsukiyama dragged me into a designer store. I rolled my eyes and sighed. 

We met back up with Hinami and was on our way out of the mall.

"Onii-chan I'm so glad you let flower man buy you something," Hinami smiled holding my hand. I noticed she had a habit of doing this whenever we left somewhere.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Mon amour I only wish you would allow me to do more for you," he practically sang.

"You do too much already Tsukiyama-san."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 It was late, somewhere around eleven and I couldn't sleep. I attempted to sleep at ten only to wake up an hour later from a nightmare. This happens a lot so I usually just read until I fall back asleep. But...It wasn't working. 

I tried reading a few different books but I just couldn't get into any of them. Something was off. It was midnight now and I contemplated drinking some coffee and just staying up, but the dark circles under my eyes were bad enough. 

Then I found myself thinking about Tsukiyama. He never has dark circles, pimples, or flaws of any kind. I wonder if he's awake right now? 

 Then I had the worst idea ever. I wanted to call him. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and scrolled through my short list of contacts. Sure enough I clicked Tsukiyama's name and my thumb hovered over the call button.

I don't want to wake him... 

I shuck away the excuses and pressed call before anymore doubt arose. It rang a few times before I heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Mon  chérie?"

His voice sounded deeper like it dropped an octave. He must have been sleeping, though I can't say I didn't like the sound of it.

"Tsukiyama-san, sorry to wake you. I was... having some trouble sleeping."

"No problem love, I actually wasn't asleep, but reading something rather interesting. I'm sorry you're having trouble sleeping, is there anything I can do?"

I just wanted to listen to the sound of his voice... he's soothing me to sleep just by talking.

"Please just keep talking."

I heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"I-I umm... there's this book I wanted... wanted to give you, I thought you'd like it. If you want I can read it to you till you fall asleep."

I decided that a flustered Tsukiyama was the best thing ever.

"I know it's late but-"

"I'll be over in 10 minutes!"

The line went dead and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed, I let out the loudest laugh I had in a long time. I soon remembered that Hinami was asleep so I smothered my mouth with a pillow. It actually hurt, probably because I haven't done it in so long. It felt good, like I was expelling demons or something. After I calmed down I laid on my bed and just starred at the ceiling for awhile. Sure enough ten minutes or so passed by and I heard a soft knocking at the front door.

I hopped out of bed and left my room to open the door.

Tsukiyama stood there looking slightly nervous with a book in hand. He attempted to speak but I shushed him with a finger to my lips, "Hinami," was all I said as I took his hand in mine and lead him to my bedroom.

*********

I laid down wrapped in my sheets as I was slowly lulled to sleep by Tsukiyama's voice. He sat next to me, back against the headboard and book in hand as he read to me. It's been so cold lately but with Tsukiyama next to me I felt so warm. I might actually sleep through the rest of the night thanks to him. I know I've always told him he talks too much but right now I wish he'd never stop. By this point I wasn't even paying attention to the story. There was something in his voice now that wasn't there before and I was really beginning to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is slowly but surely moving along. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading!


	3. Tsukiyama's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki goes to Tsukiyama's house.

Purple. When I opened my eyes all I could see was purple. I lifted my head up to take in my surroundings and wasn't sure what to make of this. I was snuggled up next to Tsukiyama and felt abnormally warm. Last night came flooding back to my mind then it all made  sense . He didn't go home. It was pretty late so I don't blame him.

I sat up a bit, slowly so that I didn't wake him. I was still ridiculously close to him but then I  stopped for a minute. I cast my gaze down on his sleeping form. He had on black pants, probably designer, and a white button up that was riding up and exposed half of his stomach. The first three buttons of his top were undone and I've never seen Tsukiyama Shuu look so  disheveled.          

Although, his face looked so calm and at peace, like a fairytale prince. But I doubt princes ate human flesh.     

His hair was scattered across my pillow, and I found myself watching his every intake of breath. I've never seen him like this before and I felt a weird fluttering in my stomach the longer I watched.

I held my hand to my belly wondering what the hell that was.

A few seconds later I found that same hand reaching out to run my fingers through his purple locks. What's happening to me?

His hair was  unbelievably silky... I then found myself gently storking his cheek, fucking baby soft. What the hell even is this guy?! Some ethereal being? No, he's just an idiot with purple hair... that I happen to find attractive.

Whatever these feelings are it's becoming harder and harder for me to  suppress them, and whenever I'm with Tsukiyama they grow stronger.

I kept watching until I saw his eyes flutter open. It hadn't yet registered to me that he was awake until our gaze met. By that point it was too late to look away and pretend as if I wasn't molesting him with my eyes. So I just umm... kept staring. 

"Morning mon amour, did you sleep well?" He smiled at me as if he knew something I didn't, and it pissed me off.

"I slept pretty good, considering I was being  smothered by your  overheated body."

"So you're saying I'm hot?" He smirked and the creepiness was coming back.

Nevertheless I can't seem to control my body when I'm around Tsukiyama so my face heated up, I looked away, anywhere but at his overly satisfied face.

"That's not what I said," I tried to sound menacing but instead it came out bashful. "Damn it Tsukiyama..."

I held my hand to my burning cheek, and my chest started to hurt. I needed to get away from him.

"Kaneki-kun, are you alright? I didn't mean to tease you  Mon cher," he placed his hand over the one I had on the bed.  

That's when I threw off the sheets, got out of bed and left the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the kitchen and was surprised to find it empty. Usually Hinami is in here making coffee. I checked the time and it was midday. I shouldn't have let myself sleep in this late. I went to her bedroom door to knock but instead found a note  taped to it.

_ Dear Onii-chan, Banjou-san came by today to take me to a café, so I won't be home till later cause I'm gonna make him take me shopping too! I didn't want to wake you so I let you sleep. I hope you don't mind. I'll be fine so don't worry ok? Be nice to flower man while I'm gone.  _

Hinami's out huh. I took the note and folded it, putting it in my pocket. I then headed back to the kitchen to get some coffee started.

"Mon amour! please don't be vex with me," Tsukiyama came out looking a lot more put together than before.

I tried to ignore him as I continued with the coffee.

"Oh! the silent treatment mon cher, how dolce."

"You know I don't even know what you're saying most of the time," I went over to the cabinet to grab two tea cups , he's lucky I'm even giving him any.

"Kaneki-kun, I'm speaking the  language of love."

Love? 

I filled both our cups then placed them on the table as we sat down across from each other. 

"So Kaneki-kun, where is the little princess this morning?" he asked bringing his cup to his lips to take an elegant sip. 

"She left a note saying Banjou-san took her out to a  café and shopping  afterwards. She said she didn't want to wake me up."

I went to sip my coffee but it was still so hot it burned my tongue. How was Tsukiyama able to drink it so painlessly. 

"So if I were to leave, you would be here all by yourself?" He asked sounding concerned. 

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Non, non! Kaneki-kun we can't have that," he said dramatically and I secretly found it funny.

"I hope you're not implying that you want to stay, sorry but I've had enough of you for one night... and morning."

"Mon petit, how you wound me," he said placing a hand over his heart. "However I had a different Idea in mind."

He rested his arm on the table and leaned forward,  narrowing his eyes. So I gave in, "Fine humor me, what would you like to do Tsukiyama-san?"

I was finally able to sip my coffee. 

"I wanted to invite you over to my house."

And then I nearly choked on it. "You what?!"

"It's all very innocent I assure you. I have a rather large library and thought you would be interested in it."

I had to think about this. There were like a hundred reasons as to why I shouldn't go to Tsukiyama's house. But over time all those strong reasons I thought I had to dislike and avoid him began to go away one by one. Honestly I'm beginning to trust Tsukiyama again,  in fact I wanted nothing more than to trust him.

"I have so many reasons to turn you down right now," I started watching his expression carefully. "But... you did help me out last night when I needed you and to be honest that's the best I've slept in months. So if you don't mind having me I'd really like to come over Tsukiyama-san."

A long smile crept up his face but in the most beautiful way. His eyes, if I'm seeing correctly, looked like they were sparkling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaneki-kun, are you ready yet? the drivers outside."

After coffee I went to shower and change while Tsukiyama called his driver.

"Yeah I'm coming."

I was in my room trying to decide what to wear. I ended up choosing the outfit Tsukiyama bought me, although I didn't think I'd be wearing it this soon. I know Tsukiyama has an apartment but he said that it's his house we're going to. He also said it'd be empty so that's... unsettling. Too late to back out now. I left my room and headed to the front door where I saw Tsukiyama waiting. 

"Mon amour, you look très mignon in that, honestly I'm surprised you're wearing it."

"I'm hoping whatever you said in French was a complement. And I didn't have anything else to wear ok."

"Mon  chérie, I simply called you adorable," he said as he extended his hand for me to hold, "Now  let's go." I reluctantly placed my hand in his and we left together.

I began to think about holding Tsukiyama's hand and him holding my hand. I decided that I liked it, a  lot actually. I was scared of how much. However, if I were to choose which way I liked it better I'd say that I loved holding his hand. 

****************

  On the way there I texted Banjou, telling him that I probably won't be home when he brings Hinami back and asked him to stay with her if I'm not there. He replied quickly saying, "No problem." Him and his gas mask friends use to live with us but not too long ago they found another place. They asked  Hinami and I to move with them, but we decided to stay. 

When we arrived at his house I didn't even think I could call it a house. It didn't feel right. When we went inside it was even worse. He said to give me a tour of the whole house would take too long so he only showed me the essential places. The last place being the library, it was huge. I rushed over to the shelves scanning the books and picking out ones I liked. 

"Eager I see, Kaneki-kun."

I had stacks of books in my arms and brought them to the coffee table by the couch. I sat next to Tsukiyama and picked one up opening the cover. 

"How did  you get all these?"

"Well I didn't get them all at once, I collected them over time. Some are in other languages and from other countries."

"Hmmm," I nodded, turning to the back of the book I was holding to read the summary. 

"You know Kaneki-kun, you can come here whenever you like and read as much as you want. I'd enjoy the company."

I looked up from the book and noticed that Tsukiyama was sitting pretty far away from me, that usually wasn't the case with him. 

"Company? Is it always this empty here?"

He looked out the giant window next to the couch, I could've swore I saw some kind of sadness in his eye's. 

"Usually, if the servants aren't here. It can get a little lonely which is why I prefer my apartment most of the time."

Yeah and mine, I thought. He turned his head back to look at me then smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I'm distracting you aren't I? You can continue reading."

Then I looked at the book in my hand, and I looked at the space between us on the couch, then I looked at him. For at least a few seconds I looked at him, then I gave in. 

"You know you don't have to sit so far from me right." 

I watched as his eyes widened, and as he tried to gather himself, in an effort to hide his shock. In that time I got up and sat close to him, no more than a few centimeters away. 

I looked up at  his face and saw a light pink on his cheeks, "Oh, Kaneki-kun... I umm, didn't-"

I placed the book in his lap to stop him from talking. "Why don't you read it to me, I bet the story would sound a lot better coming from your voice."

After gathering himself for the second time, he smiled turning over the books cover, "As you wish Mon chérie." Then he flipped to chapter one and read to me. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaneki-kun... Kaneki-kun?"

I could hear Tsukiyama's voice but I didn't see him anywhere. It was dark and I felt warmth beside me. 

"Mon  chérie, I'm sorry to wake you but it's pretty late."

I began to stir as I realized it was a dream and I was asleep. When I opened my eyes I saw Tsukiyama crouched in front of me, hands on my shoulders as he tried to wake me up. 

I rubbed at my eyes as I sat up looking around the room. When I looked out the window I could see that the sun had gone down and the room was lit only by candles. 

"w-what time is it?"

"It's nearly eight. You dozed off while I was reading to you. I hated the thought of waking you up especially since you looked so peaceful but I figured you'd want to get back to little Hinami."

I moved my head back up quickly as I felt myself begin to nod off again.

"Can I just sleep here?" I looked at him seriously and then tiredly as my eye lids threatened to block my vision.  

He looked shocked and his mouth opened, his lips separating ever so slightly. I began to wonder what it would be like to touch those lips to mine. Would they be as soft as his cheeks? softer?

"Kaneki-kun?"

That’s when I realized I was caught staring at his lips. The atmosphere changed. My eyes traveled back up to his eyes and he wore an expression I couldn't explain. 

He leaned in closer to my face his eyes never once leaving mine. I thought he was leaning in for a kiss so I started to get nervous but was surprised when he began whispering in my ear. 

"Come, I'll show you to my bedroom."

I  plopped down on the king sized bed, my face against the pillow as I exhaled loudly. 

"Are you sure it's alright for you to sleep here?" he asked as I watched him going through his drawers.

"Yeah, I asked  Banjou to stay with Hinami so it's fine. I'm too tired to be moved."

He took out a black cotton t shirt and blue pajama pant's then placed them on the bed next to me. 

"Put these on before you sleep, I'll put your outfit to wash."

Well I'm just thanking God that they weren't any flashy or abnormally bright colors. I stood up as I yanked my shirt over my head without a second thought. 

But when I looked around the room Tsukiyama was gone, then I heard the bathroom door shut. I looked at the door and shrugged as I continued to changed into the clothes I was given. 

I laid back down, but in the center of the bed this time. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Tsukiyama came out in his pajamas too.  I wanted to question why he left to change but decided to leave it. 

"How am I supposed to sleep if your in the center of the bed, mon petit?"

I patted a spot next to me saying,"Come on there's plenty of space beside me."

He seemed unsure at first but then got on the bed and crawled beside me. We got under the covers and this time I wasn't afraid to snuggle up against him. 

"Goodnight Tsukiyama-san."

Then I felt his lips gently press against my forehead, though by that time I was probably already asleep so it may have been a dream. 

"Goodnight Kaneki-kun."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... things are happening. More sleepovers but no smutty stuff, not yet... Anyway thanks for reading!


	4. Jealousy might mean you like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaneki gets jealous.

I woke up, it was bright and no matter how many times I rolled around in bed I couldn't find the edge. It's not that I wanted to fall off, I was just trying to find Tsukiyama. He's so warm and I was cold. Damn, is he even in the bed? I sat up and opened my eyes looking on the bed and around the room, it was empty. Where did he go.

I kicked my legs off the bed and stood up. I actually felt very well rested, I grinned to myself then forced it away as soon as it came. I peeked out the door, looking through the crack then opened it wide as I stumbled through the seemingly endless hallway. As I got closer to the end I could hear... voices? One of them was clearly Tsukiyama but the other was unfamiliar. It was defiantly female but no one that I knew.

I started to get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I wasn't sure why. I reached a room with huge double doors that were wide open, and looked inside. It looks like I've found the lounge. They were sitting next to each other on a long couch, chatting. Tsukiyama wore a huge smile and the girl did too, they were laughing and looked like they were close. By the sound of their conversation they were catching up, and if I'm not mistaken the girl was talking about... photographing ghouls?

Now that she mentioned it I noticed a fancy looking camera around her neck. A photographer. I couldn't stand it for much longer and felt this strong erg to grab Tsukiyama by the collar and drag him away from her. I wanted to throw him on the bed lock the door and make him stay with me, me and only me...

I raised my hand to rest on my head, when did I start feeling like this. I started to back away from the door, intending to flee back to Tsukiyama's room. But then I stumbled over my feet and fell on my butt.

"Aww!"

I quickly moved to cover my mouth with my hand but it was already too late.

"Kaneki?!"

Tsukiyama appeared in front of me, bending down to help me up. I accepted his outstretched hand and stood to my feet.

"Are you alright, Mon petit?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I turned my head away from him, I don't have a reason to be but I'm mad. I realized his hand still held mine so I pulled it away, maybe too harshly.

"Kaneki..." he sounded hurt but continued, "Did you just wake up? I made us breakfast, it's on the table. I was just about to wake you."

Just about to wake me? It seemed he was a little too busy to wake me or even stay in bed with me. I felt my eyebrows crease and knew I probably looked pissed, the worst part was I couldn't help it.

I nodded and tried to walk away to the kitchen but realized that I wouldn't be able to find it in this ridiculous maze.

Suddenly I was blinded for a few seconds by a bright flash of light, this only worsened my mood. I turned and saw the girl Tsukiyama was talking to. She held her camera up pointing it at me then let it rest back around her neck.

"Tsukiyama, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, or should I say ghoul-friend?" She said laughing.

Boyfriend? As Tsukiyama's odd friend continued to laugh I turned to look at Tsukiyama who was blushing and avoided my eyes.

"Sorry Kaneki, umm... This is a close friend of mine. Her name is Hori, she's human."

Human? Tsukiyama has a human friend.

"Nice to meet you," she walked over to us, still grinning. "Kaneki? Say Kaneki you don't mind if I use your picture right? I probably will anyway though." I didn't know if I should be angry or not.

"Well Tsukiyama I better go, I didn't know you had someone over, guess I should have called first."

She waved and walked off. I was surprised that she knew her way around this place, that must mean she's been here more than a few times. Confirming that fact didn't help my mood.

Tsukiyama smiled at me and I wanted to smile back but I was still pissed for stupid reasons.

"Come Mon amour I'll show you to the kitchen."

I followed behind him and couldn't help but stare at his hand gently brushing against his side as he walked. I wanted to hold that hand, but I also wanted to rip that hand off for thinking that he could just leave me alone to talk with some women who probably knew way more about him than I did.

I was brooding and it was annoying. Tsukiyama seemed different as well as if he was walking on eggshells. He could probably tell that I didn't wake up in the best mood and was trying not to upset me further. That was considerate... Now I felt horrible for being mad at him.

We reached the kitchen and I saw our plates set across each other. I sat and wasted no time digging in.

"I see your quite hungry Kaneki."

Wait. When did he start saying my name without an honorific? Now that I think about it he could just say my first name...

"Ken, just call me Ken." I said feeling a little embarrassed. That was way easier to say in my head.

Although, my slight embarrassment was nothing compared to Tsukiyama's reaction. His entire face turned red, his eyes were wide and looked like he was about to cry.

"Woah! Tsukiyama-san please umm... don't cry ok? I'm sorry I was mad this morning. I-I just missed you..."

Crap, now my face felt like it was on fire. Since when was I this honest.

"Shuu, if I can call you Ken, then please Mon Cher call me Shuu."

Shuu? that'd take some getting use to, but I liked it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 After breakfast I realized that I should probably get home. Though part of me wanted to stay...

"Hey Tsuki- Umm, Shuu?"

We were in his room again because apparently he needed to change outfits before we went out.

"Come here for a second."

I was sitting on the edge of his bed, and I changed back into my previous clothes. I had probably the worst idea in my head but it's something I've been thinking lately that I wanted to try out.

"Oui, mon amour." He came over and sat next to me. He smiled and looked at me curiously.

That's when I grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face really close to mine. I watched his eyes widen and his cheeks flush, his eyes filled with what looked like disbelief. I held his gaze and contemplated connecting our lips.

"Ken...?"

"Close your eyes," I ordered and he quickly complied, his lashes fluttering as they shut. I removed my hand from his collar and ran it up his thigh experimentally. He gasped and fidgeted but kept his eyes closed. I grinned and used my other hand to rake through his hair pushing his head down to mine.

I ended up only kissing him on the cheek. I pulled back and watched him open his eyes, they were watery and he smiled. In that moment it felt like my heart stopped.

"Thank you ken."

He lightly kissed my forehead then stood up to finish dressing.  

 

 

After that he took me back home to Hinami, Banjou could finally leave. Tsukiyama stayed for a little while to talk to Hinami, I had no idea about what. Then he left. I started to think about things, about Hinami, Tsukiyama and myself. But I tended to over think and give myself false worries and problems.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so that happened... Thanks for reading! you should leave me comments, maybe...?


	5. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a date happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments last chapter, I really like to know what you guys think of the story and enjoy reading them. Anyways, you may proceed.

Okay, this was awkward. Its been a week since I kissed Tsukiyama and every encounter that I've had with him after that has been... Uncomfortable. Though that's probably my fault. I've kind of been avoiding him. I leave when I know he's coming and ask Hinami when it's safe to return.

She obviously could tell something was up with us but whenever she asked I brushed it off and changed the subject. It's just weird, because I want to see him, but I'm scared? worried? I don't know. I don't even know what to call us. It's quite obvious by this point that I like him and I know he likes me, but... I don't know what to do about it. Date him?

Wait... that's it. I should ask Tsukiyama out on a date.

A date to where? maybe a book store? Not the one we went to before, obviously. A different one. We could have coffee and talk, maybe? I'm not good at these kinds of things. But I can't keep things as they are, Tsukiyama probably things I'm upset with him. The few encounters that we've had this week, I barely said a word to him. The last thing I want is for him to think I dislike him.

So I got out of bed and checked the time. It was 10 in the morning, good. I went to the kitchen to see Hinami making coffee as per usual.

"Morning Onii-chan."

"Morning Hinami-chan." I said having a seat as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Thanks... Umm, Hinami-chan, do you think Shuu is coming over today?"

"Shuu?" she looked at me confused, then giggled once it registered. "When did you start calling flower man by his first name?"

I let it slip even though I thought it'd be hard to get use to.

"Recently, I told him to use my first name too. It just made more sense."

"Hmm," she hummed sitting in front of me. "Flower man usually comes in the mornings so I assume he'll be here, but he seems different lately... Did something happen between you?"

I sipped my coffee, not sure what I should tell her. That I kissed him and then avoided him, so I made things weird.

"I... I-"

"You like flower man don't you?" She smiled, silencing my stuttering.

I couldn't even deny it anymore, and if Hinami knew, it must have been obvious.

"Yeah, I do."

"He likes you too you know."

I looked up at her with my mouth open, "How do you know that?"

"Because me and flower talked about it. He told me how much he likes you and that he wanted you to trust him again. So I gave him some advice, I told him to be your friend first," she looked at me with understanding. I still was having a hard time making coherent sentences.

"He noticed that you've been avoiding him. I told him not to worry about it, that you probably just need sometime to think."

I really had no excuse now.

Then there was a knock on the door. Speak of the devil... Hinami got up, but I stopped her. "I'll get it Hinami-chan." She sat back down then I went to the door. 

"Oh! Kaneki-kun... Good morning." He seemed surprised to see me. 

"Ken, I told you to call me Ken." 

He flushed, but smiled. "Come in," I said stepping inside and sitting back down.

"Morning flower man," Hinami said, "I left coffee for you. I'm going to get dressed now since I'm heading to the bookstore soon," She said heading to her room. Hinami was really good at leaving me alone with him. 

Tsukiyama sat in front of me where Hinami was. I watched him take a sip of coffee then lick his lips. "Délicieux, The little princess should open up her own coffee shop."

Now that was an idea to store away for later, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"You know I could make that happen. If you and Hinami-chan wanted, I could buy some place, we'd have our own little coffee shop."

I smiled, "That sounds nice," I sipped on my coffee then met his eyes.

"Shuu, do you want to go on a date with me?"

I probably shouldn't have asked him that while he was drinking, he nearly choked on his coffee. I rushed to go get a napkin, then went to wipe coffee off of his mouth. I settled into the seat next to him, then began to laugh after I cleaned him up.

His face was well worth it, I've never seen Tsukiyama make this kind of expression, it was... cute.

"Can I take that as a yes?" I asked between chuckles.

"Ken, I, I'm shocked to say the least. Mon amour! you nearly gave me a heart attack."

My laughter had calmed down and I looked at him. I reached my hand to brush some hair away from his face that fell during his chocking bit.

"Oui! bien sûr, anytime, any place my love."

"Good, I was thinking tomorrow around noon, coffee shop? Maybe we could take a walk afterward."

He looked really happy and that made me happy. In that moment I couldn't remember why I ever disliked Tsukiyama. We all make mistakes and it was about time I left Tsukiyama's in the past. 

"That sounds perfect mon cher."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood back, looking at my closet. No, glaring at my closet as if staring would make the right outfit somehow appear in my very limited wardrobe. I don't usually care what I put on but,   Today wasn't like most days. I mean anything I wore would be over shadowed by his ridiculous color scheme.

I couldn't ware the outfit he bought me because I've worn it with him before... Fuck it.

I put on a black t-shirt, I seem to have a lot of these. And umm... Jeans? No a blue t-shirt and jeans... shorts?

I'm not getting anywhere.

Ok jeans, and black t-shirt, plus jacket cause it's still far too cold. Why was that so unnecessarily difficult. I don't want to like anyone else ever again. At least not in the way I like Tsukiyama. It's to bothersome.

I went to sit on the couch and wait. He should be here any minute.

"So you're really going on a date with Tsukiyama?"

I looked over and saw Banjou standing next to the couch, looking at me questionably.

"Yes Banjou-san. Do you have a problem with that?"

I asked him over here to look after Hinami again, I was starting to feel bad about it but I couldn't leave her by herself, and hopefully he didn't mind too much.

"No, you can date who ever you want. I just thought... you know after everything, that you'd keep your distance."

I exhaled deeply, looking to the ground.

"I trust him now so I've stopped bringing up the past." 

silence fell on us for a while before Banjou said, "I see," then walked off.

Not too long later the door knocked. I sat up and opened it not surprised to see Tsukiyama standing there.

"Bonjour amour, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said walking out of the apartment and closing the door behind me. "For a little while now, you're late."

"Désolé Ken, I took a little extra time to ready myself this morning."

I held onto his hand as we left the building, the sun light causing me to squint, as my eyes adjusted. 

"What did you need extra time for?"

His fingers curled around mine and it felt nice. 

"Well this is our first date so I needed to buy a new suit but the store I usually shop from was closed so I had to find another one."

This guy was unbelievable...

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

We found this really nice café, not too far of a walk. It reminded me of anteiku, but I pushed thoughts of those kind aside for now. We sat by a window and it had a really nice view. Neither of use needed the menu because we always had our coffee the same.

 "So what made you ask me out mon ken?" 

"Huh?" I looked up at him realizing I was off in my head again. "Well... when you ask someone out on a date it's usually because you like them."

Wasn't that obvious?

"Well, yes but... I mean you certainly caught me off guard. I would have never imagined you'd be the one to ask me out."

Tsukiyama began to shift and play with his hair, he also wasn't looking at me as he spoke anymore. Is this how he is when he's nervous?

"Is it that hard to believe that I like you?"

I tilted my head to the side, not sure why he found it so unbelievable. His eyes widened, I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"I like you too ken, very much so. You have no idea how happy I am that you return my feelings..."

He smiled at me and, again, he had that look on his face... like he was about to cry. It made my chest hurt and I wanted to bring him closer, close the gap between us that was far to wide. Too wide for too long.

However I was staring at him unable to express these feelings.

The waitress came and gave us our coffee, placing it on the table and warning us that it was hot. Again I watched Tsukiyama bring the cup too his lips and drink it as if it's lukewarm. I didn't bother testing mine, the temperature obvious by the amount of steam still coming off it.

"Is your mouth heat resistant or something?"

"Huh, my mouth?" he brought his fingers to his lips, looking at me questioningly. "Not that I know of. I've always enjoyed drinking hot things."

 _Drinking    hot     things..._ Oh fuck no.

My face was now the temperature of my coffee.

"T-The the coffee! I meant the coffee!" I stuttered out, turning my face away and covering my mouth.

Why was I suddenly thinking these things.

"Ken! I was talking about the coffee as well. Mon amour, is there something wrong?"

I looked back at him and realized he hadn't caught on, good. Time to change the subject.

"Unless you mean..."He trailed off.

"Huh?" I watched him turn red and damn it.

"No we're not talking about this right now."

"But chéri you are the one who brought it up."

"I didn't mean to..."

I may have been thinking something's I really shouldn't be thinking about Tsukiyama. Late at night   and in the shower, also in a few very inappropriate dreams. However, I will avoid this conversation for as long as I can.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow I was able to change the subject, and we talked for a bit longer. Once we finished our coffee we left to go on that walk I mentioned. There was a really beautiful park, a little more of a walk but neither of us minded. We held hands as we walked through the city and when we reached the park. I couldn't help but think that I could get use to this, being with him, in this way. It was nice.

After a while I was getting tired of walking when I spotted a bench by the pathway. I stopped and near immediately Tsukiyama stopped to, probably because we were connected.

"Want to sit down for a bit?" I asked, though I was already making my way over to the seat. Tsukiyama followed sitting down next to me.

I sighed, looking up at the sky. It was blue and almost cloudless. I tried making out shapes from the few clouds that remained in the sky.

"Look," I pointed up at a particular cloud that reminded me of Tsukiyama. "That ones in the shape of your mask."

"Hmm," he squinted his eyes trying to see what I saw. "I guess I see it. Do you liking cloud watching ken?"

"It's something I use to do as a kid, but Haven't done it in a while."

Now that I think of it, Hide and I use to cloud watch together as kids. He'd say the clouds were the most ridiculous things. No matter how much I stared and imagined I could never see what he saw.

"Mon cher, doesn't that one look like two people kissing?"

Kissing? I looked where he pointed and tilted my head. I guess I could kind of make it out.

Make it out. Make out...?

"Shuu..." I called, turning my head to look at him. When his eye's met mine I scudded closer to him on the bench.

I held his gaze thinking back to that time I only kissed his cheek. Though his cheek is very soft that wasn't my aim today.

"This time I want your lips."

I Pulled on his coat, brining him close enough to place my lips on his.

They were soft just like I thought they'd be. I'm not exactly an experienced kisser but it felt good. His lips moved against mine instantly.

I hummed into the kiss, ginning slightly as I experimentally stuck my tongue inside his mouth.

So warm... his mouth was really warm. I basically had no idea what I was doing but Tsukiyama seemed to like it. Our tongues met and the kiss became more sloppy. Then Tsukiyama moaned pulling away.

His face was flushed and he covered his mouth with his hand. His hair was slightly out of place and I wanted to mess him up more.

"Ken If we keep going like this..." He trailed off looking around the near empty park.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry..."

"Non, Non! mon amour, that was magnifique. Thank you."

I smiled standing up from the bench. I stretched a little and heard a few bones pop before straightening up and looking back at him.

"We should probably start heading back now if we're gonna walk."

I heard a groan and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why don't I call my driver?"

"Are you that lazy?"

He pouted and looked away from me. "Chéri, it's cold and we've been walking all day."

"No, we spent Like an hour in the café."

"Oui, and then we spent another hour walking."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Our first date and I already felt like an old married couple. But I couldn't say I didn't like it.

"Whatever you want Shuu."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that, did I add a little plot? and they finally kissed, no way... I wonder what else will happen... Thanks for reading! and feel free to leave comments.


	6. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukiyama buys a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a FLUFFY chapter...

"And what does this one mean?" Hinami asked, pointing to another kanji in her book.  

"Hmm," I learned over to look at it. "It's the kanji for snow."

"Oh, it's pretty." She quickly took note of it then continued to ask about more kanji. This is usually how we spend our afternoons together when it's just us.

It's still early though, around two last I checked. Tsukiyama hadn't come over in the past two days? Was it three? I'm not sure. He sent me a text the other day saying he was busy with something important and not to worry, that he'd be over as soon as everything was finalized. I'm not sure if I wanted to know what he meant by that.

Our date was nice though... I liked it a lot actually. I think I miss him, I haven't felt that in awhile, well not in this way. I want to hear his laugh and see his smile, it's like I feel incomplete.

"That one goes with Yuki, it's Arashi you know, storm. Them together mean snow storm."

"Oh, thanks Onii-chan."

I really like helping Hinami with her Kanji, she genuinely wants to learn and that's great for someone her age. After all it's the least I can do for her.

"Onii-chan you seem distracted. Are you thinking about Shuu-chan?"

"Shuu-chan?" I couldn't hold back the laugh that fell out of my mouth. "When did you start calling him that?"

"I didn't yet but I was thinking that it sounded cute, so I wanted to use it."

"Use it all you want I think he'll love it," I laughed a little more, he probably wouldn't like it but if Hinami's saying it he won't mind. Hell, I could give it a try too, if only to pester him a bit.

"Well Shuu-chan has been busy lately, do you know what he's been doing?"

I stood up stretching my legs a little as I walked away from the coffee table and over to the kitchen.

"I have no idea and I'm not sure if I want to know."

I started on making some coffee just because it's the only thing besides water I can drink. Oh and umm, blood but not getting into that.

"I hope he's not in any trouble," Hinami looked down at her book, a worried expression taking over her face.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

She nodded and I continued with the instant coffee. I should tell him not to worry Hinami, I'm not sure if he realizes how much she cares for him. Now that I think about it, does Tsukiyama have a family? What do his parents do? What'd he do when he was a kid? All these questions popped up at once and I realized I'd never bothered to ask these kinds of things, I should probably bring it up when I can.

When the coffee was done I poured it's contents into two mugs. I went to hand Hinami hers and nearly spilt it when Tsukiyama swung open the door dramatically.

Thank God I have fast reflexes or Tsukiyama would be cleaning coffee off the carpet.

"Little lady,  mon chéri, I have exciting news!"

He shut the door and walked over to us. I sighed but hid my smile as I sat next to Hinami on the couch.

"Will this explain where you've been, and wasn't the door locked?" I could of swore I locked it.

"Mon cher I used my keys," he retrieved them from his pocket and twirled them around his finger, grinning. "Hinami-chan gave me a copy."

I looked over at Hinami with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I gave my extra  to flower man," she smiled. Great now he can come in whenever he wants... But we were getting off topic.

"Shuu, what have you been doing?" I sipped my coffee looking at him expectantly.

"First, mon amour," he stood in front of me, leaning down to push white hair off my forehead and replaced it with his lips. His soft lips...

"I've missed you."

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks warm. I would have kissed him back but... 

"Hinami! idiot, Hinami's here."

"But it was only a peck ken," he pouted.

I heard Hinami giggle and I looked over at her, "Sorry Hinami-chan."

"It's ok Onii-chan, I'm happy you two are dating now."

Dating? Yeah that's what we were doing...

"Anyway, what were you doing?" I had to get back to the topic at hand.

"Oh yes, right." He cleared his throat and had a seat across from us.

"I bought us a coffee shop."

"...."

What... I was about to question Tsukiyama why on earth, with his endless bank account, would he buy a coffee shop? But then I  remembered. Before I asked him out he mentioned something about buying a coffee shop, however I didn't think he took me seriously enough to go out and do it.

Hinami gasped and bounced in place on the couch, she seemed to like the idea. 

"Flower man does that mean we're going to be like a real café?  Aww! do I get to be a waitress?"

"Why yes little lady exactly that," he grinned at her then turned his attention to me and my lack of a reaction.

I still  haven't given him a response yet, probably because I was still processing it. I'm pretty sure my expression was blank but I could be wrong.

"Ken, are you not happy? I did this with our conversation in mind," he said pouting slightly.

I did say that it'd be nice, but I never really thought of it as an option. I thought about it the same way you would a day dream. If it could be real that'd be great but you weren't really going to pursue it.

"It's not that I'm not happy, I'm just honestly surprised you went out and did it."

"Why would I kid about something like this amour? How about I take you and the little lady there now, look around and tell me what you think. I can always sell it if this doesn't work out."

I wasn't sure how this was suppose to work but it wouldn't hurt to look around the place.

"Ok."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 We arrived at the place rather quickly so it wasn't far from home, that was good. The outside had a classic feel to it that I liked, it reminded me of a novel I read a long time ago. When we entered there was a rather charming jingle. The interior was like any other café  except it had an old feel to it. Like it took place some years ago. Maybe it was the wood, the windows, or the sound of the bell, but I actually really liked it.

Hinami wasted no time walking around and exploring. That's when I pictured her, a little older and in a uniform serving coffee to customers. I smiled at that. Then I turned to look at Tsukiyama who was over by a window and tried to picture a similar situation. This image however made me laugh. Tsukiyama, with all his suits, and money, and purple hair, that for some reason looked more blue to me now? Picturing him doing something so humble was somewhat comical.

"Ken?"

I could hear my name being called over my laughter and found Tsukiyama quite close to me.

"Amour, may I ask what's so funny?"

My laughter died down and a smile was left on my face.

"Nothing just... I like it here."

"I do too!" Hinami said from... Wait, where was she? I looked around and it sounded like her voice came from upstairs?

"Shuu there's an upstairs?" I didn't notice.

"Why of course. I thought it'd be easier if you and the little lady could just live here, but since it's so close to where you live now it's not necessary to move."

We should probably see if this'll work first before we pack up and move. I followed Hinami's voice and found a set of stairs. I went up and looked around. Smaller than our apartment but it was cozy and livable. I went into one of the rooms and there was Hinami.

"Onii-chan this is so great, we have to work here."

Tsukiyama joined us in the room and looked at me expectantly.

"So what will it be chéri, do you want to give it a try?"

Well he's come up with worse ideas that's for sure, and Hinami liked it so what the hell.

"Alright, you sold me, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yay!" Hinami cheered. And when 'the little lady' wasn't paying attention I snuck a kiss on Tsukiyama's cheek. However, that wasn't enough.

"Hinami-chan, Shuu-chan and I will be down stairs."

"Okay," she nodded, and I held onto Tsukiyama's hand as I pulled him down the stairs and by a corner away from the windows.

"Shuu-chan?" He questioned as I pushed him against the wall.

I had one hand on his shoulder as the other racked through the hair on the back of his head, slowly but surely bringing him closer.

"Hinami-chan thought of it, and I thought it was cute."

I watched him pout. I chuckled lightly before running my thumb over his lips. "Do you not like it?"

"No."

He looked down and I contemplated touching his eyelashes.

"Close your eyes."

He looked at me questioningly, but did so anyway. I then proceeded to brush his eyelashes down with my index finger. He fidgeted, obviously not expecting that. They felt feathery so he couldn't be wearing anything on them.

"Chéri, what was that for?"

"Nothing," I said wrapping my arms around his  neck, bringing him closer. "You just don't seem real."

Before he could reply I quieted him by sticking my tongue in his mouth, I mean with a kiss. Still wasn't that good at this but practice makes perfect.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me flush against him, I hummed in appreciation. There was a slight battle of tongues before I effortlessly won, controlling the kiss.

I pulled away to catch my breath, but couldn't help  laughing as Tsukiyama planted butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Amour?"

"Sorry, I'm ticklish there."

I leaned in and bit his bottom lip that he had  sticking out.

"Awoo!"

A little blood trickled down and my curiosity got the better of me as I sucked on his bottom lip. It was a tiny cut so it  healed by the time I pulled away.

"You don't taste bad," I said licking my lips.

He blushed, stitching his brows together.

"Now Ken, that's hardly a complement. I happen to taste  délicieux ."

"You would know wouldn't you?" I felt the smirk on my lips as I continued. "I'm interested in finding out how other parts of you taste as well."

"But..." I trailed off removing myself from Tsukiyama. "We should get Hinami-chan back, and there's still a lot you need to tell me about opening this coffee shop."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 We got back to the apartment awhile ago and it was somehow already midnight. Tsukiyama explained some more about the coffee shop to Hinami and me. He said we could start in a number of weeks, depending. He also started to go on about how he wanted to decorate and repaint it. Then he went on about what style he wanted the uniforms in. Then Hinami began encouraging this by giving her input.

I tried so hard to hold back my yawn but it was near impossible. It's not that I was bored I just didn't get much sleep last night, nightmares... Since I started getting closer to Tsukiyama the nightmares subsided but I still got one occasionally.

They both looked at me curiously. Soon enough Hinami retired to her room and Tsukiyama followed me to mine. I collapsed into bed like a corpse and eyed Tsukiyama as he gently laid beside me. 

So here we are now.

"Have you been sleeping well cher?"

I made a weird moan type of noise, because apparently I'd forgotten how to form words. He raised his eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, well better lately, just last night... Not that great. But when you're there I sleep like I've never had a problem in the world... How do you do that?"

"Hmm..." He seemed to actually be thinking about it. "It's because you love me, no?" he sent me a cocky smile and I exhaled.

"Maybe... maybe that's it..." Maybe I love, or at least something close to love, is what I feel for him. "Come closer," I said too tired to actually do the moving.

The bed squeaked as he did what I asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"Does this mean you would like me to spend the night with you amour?"

"For what other reason would I invite you into my bed."

He was warm, and very close, I could feel sleep taking over. But suddenly his warmth was stolen from me and I felt my eye twitch as I looked up and watched him leave my side, standing up. I may have been angrily glaring, that is until he began stripping his clothing.

I was staring in a different way now, an entirely different way. His button-down fell to the floor, along with his pants. His boxers were a purple-blue, kind of color that matched his hair, his hair that was now more blue than purple. Then he climbed back into bed with me.

"Forgive me love, I couldn't sleep peacefully with all that on."

I nodded as he rewrapped his arms around me, lifting the comforter over us.

"Did you dye your hair?" I asked, groggily. Feeling like I needed an answer to this.

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's a bit more blue than purple now, I just noticed."

I watched his eyes travel over my hair, "Mon amour should you really be the one talking to me about hair changing color?"

He had a point. I started running my hand down his chest, admiring his figure and how soft his skin was. He fidgeted but eventually stilled. I traveled lower tracing the muscles on his stomach. Then swirled my index finger in his  belly button.

"Ken!" he gasped, "I thought you were tired?"

"I was, then you took your shirt off... but you're right I should sleep." I retracted my hand and relaxed in his hold.

"Hmm..."

"Yes Shuu?"

"Umm... you could give me a goodnight kiss."

"Yeah?" I smiled, taking his cheek in hand and bring him down the same time I moved up and connected our lips. The kiss was quick and chaste but, dolce? Or whatever it is Tsukiyama says. It wasn't very long after, that I fell asleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're like halfway through with this fic and I keep wondering if I should make it longer? I don't know if I'm satisfied. Anyway thanks for reading!


	7. Caffè Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They (attempt to) fix up the café. Tsukiyama scares easily.

"Shuu! You're doing it all wrong. Have you ever swept a floor before?"

I grabbed the broom from him and swept the dirt into the dust pan. It was like teaching a child how to clean.

"Mon ken, I thought I was doing it correct?"

"No, you were sweeping the dust in the air and choking us."

We were cleaning, no me and Hinami were cleaning the shop; Tsukiyama was making it worse. We needed to get the place clean so we could paint and decorate. For whatever reason Tsukiyama decided that doing this together would be better than paying someone. I don't mind, but I don't think Shuu knew what cleaning entailed.

"Here," I handed him the duster. "Why don't you try this and I'll finish sweeping."

He nodded and started dusting the corners. He's tall so that's actually a good job for him. I may have took the opportunity to glance at his ass a few times, but if anyone asked I wouldn't deny it. Hinami was shining the windows, standing on a stool for the parts she couldn't reach. I told her she didn't have to help us, that she could go to the bookstore or something but she insisted that she wanted too.

"Onii-chan, what are we naming the coffee shop?"

I turned to look at Hinami, realizing that we never decided on a name. "Hmm, you're right Hinami-chan."

I looked over at Tsukiyama who was still very concentrated on his dusting. "Shuu, what do you think we should name it?"

He lightly chuckled, turning to us. "Why, little lady I have already come up with the perfect name." He smiled in a way I thought was adorable.

"Caffè Dolce ~"

"It sounds nice, what does it mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's Italian for sweet coffee."

I liked it, it'd work. Tsukiyama's extensive knowledge of other languages actually came in handy for once.

"I like it flower man. Hey do you think, since you're so good at other languages... if maybe you could help teach me one?"

Tsukiyama's face lit up with the most beautiful expression. "Of course petite princesse, nothing would make me happier."

 

We got back to work and without too much trouble we managed to get the place clean... enough. It only took about an hour and a half, that's pretty good considering the place was covered in dust from what I suspect was years of in use.

I all but fell into one of the chairs, surprisingly tired. Tsukiyama eyed me worriedly, I sighed cracking a smile to let him know I was fine. Hinami sat in one of the chairs next to me and took out her cellphone.

"Is this it for today Shuu, or is there more we need to do?"

"Well next we're-"

Tsukiyama stopped at the sound of the bell, indicating that some has just entered the shop. In walked that girl that was at Tsukiyama's house last time I was there.

"Horie! Mon ami," Tsukiyama walked over to greet her.

"I brought the paint you wanted so don't forget you promised to treat me to a sundae this weekend."

"Of course, you know I'm always good for my word," Tsukiyama smiled in a way I hadn't seen before, and those same feelings began to resurface. I really shouldn't be angry, it's not like Tsukiyama isn't allowed to have friends. He's just not allowed to smile like that with them...

She went back outside to bring in a few paint cans, setting them down by the bar. She looked over and waved at me, "Hey Kaneki," then she walked over eyeing Hinami.

"And who's this one?" She snapped a quick picture, with no flash thankfully.

Tsukiyama walked over patting Hinami on the head.

"This petite princesse is Hinami-chan, and little lady this is an old friend of mine, Hori Chie."

"Nice to meet you," Hinami smiled. "An old friend of flower man, how long have you known him?" She asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Since High-school, I don't think I'll ever get rid of him," she laughed. "Well I better let you guys get to it, seems like a lot of work."

She turned ready to leave.

"You know you could stay and help?" Tsukiyama suggested.

She just laughed loudly as she left.

I noticed Tsukiyama's pout and smiled softly to myself suppressing the urge to suck on those protruding lips.

"Well this can only end badly," I said, drawing Tsukiyama's attention.

"Amour, nonsense... I'm sure we can do this, it's just painting, non?" He seemed just as unsure as I felt. I've never painted before, unless you count finger painting in kindergarten.

"It doesn't hurt to try," I exhaled standing up. Hinami was still on her phone, doing whatever teenaged girls do.

I walked over to Tsukiyama who was laying paint brushes in various sizes on the table, along side paint rollers also varying in size.

"I wasn't sure what we needed so I got a bit of everything."

"I know that rollers usually come out better since they don't leave strikes but we do need brushes for some parts..." 

I picked up a few brushes feeling the bristles, I'm not a paintbrush expert but they felt pretty high quality.

"Well then lets get started."

\----------------------------------------------

This should have never happened. We made a mess, and after we just finished cleaning too. Tsukiyama's hands were not made for labor, admittedly I wasn't much better. Hinami did the best job but even so there were strikes, air bubbles, and uneven coloring. I had paint in places I didn't want to talk about and Tsukiyama was crying because I accidentally got paint in his hair.

In the end Shuu made a few calls and the shop should be ready in a few days; it'll be done by professionals which we clearly aren't. We got Hinami back home and Tsukiyama asked if I wanted to go back to his place to watch a movie. I agreed, I always enjoyed our alone time together. After showering individually I joined him on the couch.

The couch was extremely soft. I glanced at the flat-screen TV on the wall of his large living room.

"Your shower is overly complicated. I didn't even know what half the nobs were for..."

Using Tsukiyama's shower was like playing a video game for the first time, you press all the buttons to see what works.

"I would have been happy to show you how everything worked amour."

"You were already in the other shower at the time."

"Well..." He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. "You could have... joined me..."

"Huh?" I looked at him feeling a slight warmth in my cheeks. "I umm... I would hav- I'll remember that for next time."

All of a sudden the room was a little too warm. Tsukiyama's eyes widened and he gave a small smile.

 

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

I don't really watch movies much so I'm not picky.

"Anything is fine."

The corners of his mouth went up in a villain sort of way as he stood to pick a movie from the shelf by the TV.

"How about a horror?" He took the movie out and showed me the cover. "The Night Owl."

"Sure, but I didn't peg you for the scary movie type. If anything I thought we'd watch a cooking show or The Notebook."

He laughed popping the movie in the DVD player. "Those were also possible choices." 

He sat next to me, close to me, very close to me; I liked it.

"Mon chéri I haven't seen this one yet so we can experience it together." His voice all of a sudden was very attractive to me, more so than usual.

"Good," I wrapped my arm around his waist. "If you get scared I'll be your shield."

I felt my eyes narrow, locking with his as I leaned in; they closed when my lips were on his. His lips were always so soft, I bit his bottom lip, lightly this time. I liked the feel of it between my teeth. I swept my tongue between his lips till they parted then welcomed myself inside as I explored his mouth.

Eventually I pulled away leaving a peck on each reddened cheek.  

"We can start the movie now."

"Oh...oui..."

 

 

Being ghouls you'd think we wouldn't scary easily; you would think that scary movies wouldn't phase us. However, I can't stand jump scares, apparently neither can Tsukiyama. It's the most outdated, cliché, over used thing in every scary movie but it gets you every time. What I did enjoy though was the way Tsukiyama held onto me and stuck his face in-between my neck and shoulder every time something frightened him. It was nice, how he'd squeeze his eyes shut and say my name so softly. I'd pet the back of his head and he couldn't see the way I silently chucked.

When the movie was over Tsukiyama couldn't turn it off quick enough. It wasn't bad, but I never really had a thing for scary movies to begin with.

"Shuu I would have never guessed you were so easily frightened," I said looking at him from my place on the couch.

"Mon amour look who's talking. You were just as scared as I was, you're just better at concealing it."

He stood up from the couch and looked me over. "It's pretty late, may I assume you're staying the night?"

"Yeah, I have too, you're still shaking," I joked, letting a grin spread on my face. He pouted, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Ken I was not that scared."

"Oh really?" I reached for one of his hands and pulled him down into my lap. "Come here and let me calm you down. You seem to be hysterical."

I spread his knees bringing them to either side of my lap. He gasped, blushing.

"K-Ken..."

"See you're still so frightened, let me make you feel better."

I cupped his face and passionately kissed him. Our tongues instantly clashing. I trailed my hand down his chest, feeling him up through his clothes as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

My lips left his, assaulting his neck as I popped open a few of his shirt buttons. I pushed him down on the couch, changing our positions, as I kneeled between his legs. I looked down at him, his breathing heavier, the beginning of his chest showing, and his reddened cheeks. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to stop.

"Shuu..." I said leaning down to plant butterfly kisses down his cheeks. "How far are you willing to go with me tonight?"

"As far as you want...chéri. Though I have to tell you that... I've never done umm... 'it' before."

"Neither have I. I've read about it though..." admitting that was a bit embarrassing. "We should probably go to the bedroom." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
